guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Troll Unguent
"200 Health for 5 energy (3 energy with 10 points in expertise)." Am I missing something? At max you get +9 regen for 10 seconds, that's 90hp, right, not 200? Or does something else factor in? I'm probably sounding like an idiot right now. :) --Midk 05:50, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) :One pip of health regen is two health per second. One pip of energy regen is one energy every three seconds. --Fyren 06:28, 20 Aug 2005 (EST) I removed the skill versus spell note. While it's true, it doesn't particular belong to this article any more than every other non-spell skill in the game. --Fyren 16:44, 5 December 2005 (UTC) The note should read "most effective against *pressure*", the opposite of a spike. Regen is no more efficient against degen than waiting for it to end and then casting a direct heal (like Orison) would be! -Flypaper ::Ah, but what if the degen would kill them? Regen will slow down the amount of time it takes for people to die. It can easily to over powered, but is general more energy effient than straight spike healing. Lionfire I disagree. As long as you are low in health, you are vulneable to spikes. A spike heal takes away that vulnerability straight away, while regeneration (though not useless) leaves you vulnerable for at least a couple of seconds. I can see this skill working on a ranger, who is often the last target and takes maybe a few hits that he can heal himself (given the time) but other characters like casters and fighters are either more vulnerable to interrupts or need the healing fast instead of over time (often both). So the most energy efficient doesn't always mean the best. One more thin, at +8 regeneration, it takes 13 seconds to give you 160 health. That's very, VERY slow IMO. I tried it, and it doesn't work for me. :What math are you doing? 8pips, 16hp per second. Interestingly, 13 * 16 does not equal 160. Just going to say... --Skax459 21:22, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Three seconds to activate. --Fyren 00:16, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Imo, It's important to compare as well as to contrast. You could compare the heal-over-time of regen to the spike-heal of things like Heal Other. But, I think it's also necessary to keep in mind that often, you won't be using just one or the other - a mix of regen and straight healing is more effective than either alone, except in maybe PvP where teams are generally all-spike or all-pressure. Like the notes (used to?) say, "Rangers should use this skill often - it is energy-efficient and saves your Monks a lot of trouble." Which is true. 10 seconds of strong regen easily covers damage from most single enemies, unless they're using IAS or powerful conditions like Burning. Nevertheless, even under moderate to heavy (but not gank-level) fire, using regen in combination with straight healing is still a good idea. There's a reason things like Mystic Regeneration and Mending are ever-popular...regen seems like a weak substitute to straight heals such as Signet of Pious Light or Healing Signet, but the trick to maximizing efficiency is to use both in conjunction. (T/ ) 00:28, 4 May 2007 (CDT) I always hesitate before interrupting this skill on ranger bosses, just because the activation time is so pathetic. I vote for 10 energy/2 second activation. 71.236.221.219 05:39, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :Is there anything wrong with the current time? — Skuld 05:43, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, it takes far too long to activate to be effective. If you're taking heavy fire and use this skill you'll either be fully healed by a monk or dead. :::If you're using this under heavy fire instead of running the hell away, theres something wrong.. +8 health regen doesn't keep anyone under heavy fire alive — Skuld 06:00, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Exactly. It's a bad skill made even less desirable with a long activation. If you're going to run out of combat when taking damage you will, again, either be killed or healed already. If using this for the sake of helping the monks, it's a waste. Your time would be better spent attacking enemys and not using this when you take minor damage, as a single LoD will usually help there. The only worth I see in this skill is speeding up the regeneration process if your party has nearly wiped out and you've managed to escape. 71.236.221.219 06:30, 6 May 2007 (CDT)